


Stormy

by mattaretto



Series: Weather Girl [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattaretto/pseuds/mattaretto
Summary: it has a happy ending i swear





	Stormy

**Author's Note:**

> it has a happy ending i swear

He was finally going on a mission with her and he was weirdly excited. He was excited to see what her powers entailed, the full extent of them. She’d had a hard time getting Howard to let her leave for the mission, as she always did, but managed it. 

They knew what they were getting into. A large base with lots of security and personnel. They’d have to clear the place, get the information, and save the hostages. It was a basic plan, shut down all their security system and get in. Strictly a stealth operation, they couldn't risk it. 

She was in charge of disabling their security and him and Clint were snipers, positioned at opposite ends of the compound in order to increase visibility. Everyone was ordered to their positions and he grabbed his gun, walking over to her and wrapping an arm around his waist when he grew near enough. 

She smiled widely at him, winding her arms around his neck. This what they’d done every mission since they started dating, whether they were both going on it or not. She pressed her lips to his, hands running up to his cheeks. He was the first to pull away, pressing her closer to his body. 

“Stay safe, doll.” He pressed a quick kiss to her lips, smiling as she hummed contently against his lips. 

“You too, baby.” With that she pressed a kiss to his cheek and jogged off to her position, leaving him behind to pray she’d stay safe. He turned and walked to his position, setting up the sniper and getting comfortable against the cold, muddy ground. 

He watched through his scope as she launched herself into the air, swiftly moving to the roof of the building. She looked at him and winked, drawing lightning to the power box and forcing the lights out. There was no corresponding thunder. 

“Lights out, boys.” Her voice held a cold tone that brought goosebumps to his skin. She slipped into the building and Bucky tried to keep an eye on her, but she disappeared into the inside rooms and he couldn’t see her anymore. 

He brought his attention back to the windows, taking down anyone who couldn’t be easily spotted by the rest of the team. He was so caught up with paying attention to his job, he hadn’t noticed the HYDRA agent coming up behind him until it was too late and he heard the mud slosh beside him. 

He’d moved just in time to narrowly miss the shot aimed at his head. It disoriented him, but not long enough for the agent to do much else. Bucky whipped around quickly, knocking the agent off his feet. With swift movements, the agent shot him, the bullet going clean through his stomach and causing him to yell out. 

“Bucky, what happened?” Her voice rang through his ear and he knew he had to win this fight. Moving quickly, he grabbed a knife and threw it at the agent, lodging it into his neck. Breathing heavily, he was unable to reply before a second anget got the jump on him and wrapped an arm around his neck. With little effort, he threw the agent over his shoulder, the quick movement rocking his ear piece from its place. 

Breathing heavily, he pulled the gun off his back and stood over the agent. He could hear her panicked words in his ear and he got distracted, allowing the agent to get up and knock the gun from his grip. He took a second to react, pulling his fist back and delivering a swift right hook to the man’s jaw. 

He blocked a few punches before being hit again and dislodging the ear piece completely, losing it in the ground of the forest. The agent was able to move quickly, quicker than a normal person and it frustrated Bucky. He was struggling to hold his ground, narrowly dodging and blocking the agent’s punches. 

Before he could realize it had happened, the agent had produced a knife and stabbed him in the thigh with it. Muscles giving out, Bucky fell to his knees. Before the agent was capable of shooting him, of finishing him off, he took the knife from the neck of the other agent and threw it into the neck of the other. 

Panting, he propped himself up against a tree, pulling the knife from his thigh with a groan to allow the wound to heal. In the meantime he put pressure on it, not wanting to bleed out before he could he heal. He knew that the bullet would have to be removed later, that he couldn’t do it himself on the spot or else she would yell at him. 

He could vaguely hear the chatter from his dropped ear piece. Vaguely make out the words of Clint saying he was down. Her response was clear though, he didn’t have to strain his ears to hear her shouting. Shouting, despite it being a stealth mission. 

He wasn’t sure what was happening at first when the clouds built up and covered the sky, blocking all sunlight. There was explosive lightening and he thought for a second, maybe it was Thor, but then he remembered Thor was elsewhere, Asagards. 

It had to be her. There wasn’t anyone else it could be. He watched in awe as the lightning struck the building, sending chunks of concrete in different directions. More and more lightning struck the compound and surrounding ground, trees being disintegrated as lightning hit them. 

The wind began to pick up, rain following suit and pounding violently against the ground. He watched as the building was destroyed, too in awe to notice she had brought herself to him. Running and sliding on the muddy ground, she stopped beside him and frantically checked him over. The wounds had already started to heal, he could feel it, and despite trying to assure her she still fretted over him. 

All the while lightning tore down the building behind her. The hostages fleeing the building frantically, not knowing they wouldn’t be harmed. Realizing that he was okay, she sighed in relief and kissed him. Desperate and rough, a final bolt reducing the rest of the building to rubble. 

Bucky always did love the power of storms. 


End file.
